Celle qui ne manquait jamais sa cible
by Katnissible
Summary: - Cato ! Avait-elle hurlée au loin. - Clove ! Lui avait-il alors répondu. Mais tous les deux savaient qu'il arriverait trop tard. Trop tard pour essayer de la sauver. Mais peut-être pas trop tard pour lui dire au revoir.
1. Preview

_Tout d'abord bienvenue à vous sur ce nouvel OS,_

_Je suis nouvelle ici, mais ce n'est pas la première fiction que j'écris._

_Je voulais dédier « Celle qui ne manquait jamais sa cible » à un couple que j'affectionnais particulièrement : Clove (Ou plus simplement Clove & Cato) que l'on retrouve assez rarement – malheureusement – dans les nombreuses fictions ayant pour thème The Hunger Games._

_Je vous propose ici ma version de l'histoire._

_J'espère qu'elle vous plaira,_

_N'hésitez pas à poster des review, cela me permettrais bien sur de connaître votre avis mais également de pouvoir m'améliorer._

_Bonne lecture !_

_Katnissible – Emma_


	2. Chapter 1 - Celle qui ne manquait jamais

- Cato ! Avait-elle hurlée au loin.

- Clove ! Lui avait-il alors répondu.

Mais tous les deux savaient qu'il arriverait trop tard. Trop tard pour essayer de la sauver. Mais peut-être pas trop tard pour lui dire au revoir. Alors il courait. Toujours et encore, il courait. Evitant les branches qui lui blessaient les bras, ignorant les pierres qui manquaient de le faire trébucher. Il avait perdu son épée. Mais il s'en fichait. Il s'en fichait et courrait jusqu'à dépenser la totalité de ses forces.

_Voyons, voyons la récolte de cette année ! Ainsi nous avons nos deux volontaires de cette année. Applaudissez bien fort les deux tributs du District 2 : Cato Hadley et Clove Kentwell ! Joyeux Hunger Games et puisse le sort vous être favorable !_

Une racine apparut alors dans son champ de vision et il ne put l'éviter, tombant à terre brusquement. Son pantalon troué laissait désormais entrevoir une vilaine plaie ensanglantée. Mais le blond se releva immédiatement et sans y jeter un regard se lança à nouveau dans sa course effrénée au milieu des arbres. Pas de canon, pas de canon, pas de canon. Il s'accrochait simplement à cette idée, à cet espoir qu'elle n'était pas encore morte. Non, elle ne pouvait pas mourir, elle qui avait partagé sa vie au camp d'entrainement, et ce, depuis leur plus jeune âge.

_Ainsi nous avons nos deux volontaires de cette année. Applaudissez bien fort les deux tributs du District 2 : Cato Hadley et Clove Kentwell ! Joyeux Hunger Games et puisse le sort vous être favorable !_

Clove était forte. Clove savait se battre qu'importe ces adversaires. Mais Cato accéléra encore un peu. Ce cri décharné. Paniqué. Presque désespéré. Il se rappelait encore de ses mots. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Cato. J'y vais et je te ramène ce sac. Tu as faim, moi aussi. Avec un peu de chance, un des autres concurrents est blessé. Je prendrais également son sac pour te soigner. A tout à l'heure ». Clove ne craignait personne et il avait réussi à se laisser convaincre de la laisser partir seule au festin. Il se chargeait de traquer Joli-cœur en attendant.

_Applaudissez bien fort les deux tributs du District 2 : Cato Hadley et Clove Kentwell ! Joyeux Hunger Games et puisse le sort vous être favorable !_

Cato et Clove étaient encore ensembles quand ils avaient entendu l'annonce. Il n'aurait pas dû. La règle était simple entre carrière. Quand il ne restait que cinq concurrents, ils devaient se séparer. Et espérer peut-être que son partenaire soit tués avant et que l'on n'ait pas besoin de se battre contre lui à la fin du jeu. Mais Cato n'avait voulu abandonner sa seule amie. Sa seule faiblesse. Il n'avait as envie que quelqu'un à part lui puisse la tuer. Cato était fort lui aussi. Mais malgré les recommandations de ses professeurs du camp, il s'était attaché à sa partenaire acerbe et froide. Lui seul avait réussi à l'apprivoiser et elle avait fait de même. Tout était prévu depuis longtemps. Ils se porteraient tout deux volontaires à leur 18 ans et l'un deux remporterais les jeux. Fin du chapitre. Fin de l'histoire. Mais, même si tous deux avaient compris qu'ils ne pourraient rentrer à deux chez eux, ils avaient voulu participer ensemble. Comme un dernier présent que chacun faisait à l'autre avant de mourir.

_Cato Hadley et Clove Kentwell! __Joyeux Hunger Games et puisse le sort vous être favorable !_

L'annonce avait tout change. Ils pouvaient rentrer tous les deux ensembles. Tous les deux chez eux, ensembles, dans quelques jours. Quand la voix de Claudius s'était éteinte, Clove s'était tournée vers Cato et lui avait offert un dernier sourire. Ils pourraient rentrer et vivre heureux dans leur maison du village du vainqueur.

_Cato Hadley et Clove Kentwell!_

Cato savait que les cameras des Hunger Games étaient à présent braquées sur lui et que tout Panem le regardait courir pour rejoindre sa partenaire de District. Peut-être les habitants du Capitole pensaient-ils naïvement qu'il courrait pour la sauver. Peut-être pensaient-ils qu'il l'aimait. Mais Cato savait que tout était fini. Elle ne l'aurait appelé si elle avait eu une chance de s'en sortir. Elle était trop fière pour cela. Mais il l'avais laissé partir seule et elle avait échoué. Il la détestait pour cela. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Non, Cato ne tombait pas amoureux. Mais c'était son amie. Sa meilleure amie, et sa confidente. La seule personne qu'il approuvait et dont il pouvait être fier. La seule personne qu'il voulait dans son lit la nuit. Celle qu'il ne voulait pas avoir mal, celle qui ne pleurait pas. Celle qui ne le trouvait pas beau mais menaçant. Celle qui le trouvait idiot quand il arborait son sourire charmeur et celle qui ne craquait jamais quand il lui demandait quelques chose. C'était SA Clove. Personne ne pouvait comprendre.

_Cato Hadley et Clove Kentwell ! __Joyeux Hunger Games et puisse le sort vous être favorable !_

Il ne mit que quelques secondes pour comprendre en arrivant dans la clairière ou brillait l'éclat de la corne d'abondance. A plus d'une vingtaine de mètres de lui, s'échappait déjà ce grand noir du district 11 dans les arbres, deux sacs à la main. Le sien, et celui du district deux. Il s'apprêtait à le poursuivre, à la venger quand il réalisa qu'il n'y avait toujours pas eu de coup de canon, il repartit alors en courant vers le milieu de la carrière où l'attendait un corps dans l'herbe. _Le sien_. A quelques mètres de là, s'éloignait également à reculer cette idiote du 12 qui avait tellement plu au public. Il se vengerait d'elle aussi, il le jurerait.

_Joyeux Hunger Games et puisse le sort vous être favorable !_

Mais plus rien ne comptait pour l'instant à part la brune qui respirait difficilement dans l'herbe, le crane en sang. Plus rien ne comptait. Cato se laissa tomber à genoux à coté d'elle, prenant sa main froide dans la sienne.

- Ne m'abandonne pas, lui murmura-t-il alors.

Mais elle ne répondit pas, déjà partie trop loin de lui. Toutefois, il ne bougea pas, refusant de fermer les yeux. Il voulait la regarder jusqu'au dernier moment. Parce qu'il savait qu'au moment où il se lèverait pour partir qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais observer son visage qui semblait si paisible dans la mort, si calme pour la première fois. Quiconque aurait trouvé la jeune brune jolie comme cela. Mais Cato ne la trouvait pas belle en ce moment. Il ne la trouverait plus jamais belle. Encore quelques secondes et ce serait fini.

**Boum.**

Game over. Alors seulement il se leva et lui tourna le dos. Il ne pleurait pas. Cato ne pleurait jamais. Mais il pouvait faire à Clove une dernière promesse. Il la vengerait. Il tuerait le grand noir, Joli-cœur et la fille du feu. Il rentrerait chez lui et vivrais heureux pour elle. Pour elle.

_Puisse le sort vous être favorable._

Il voulut lui adresser un dernier regard pour lui dire au revoir. Mais quand il eut tourné la tête, l'hovercraft avait déjà emmené le corps. Tant pis. Clove et Cato avait de toute façon rendez-vous dans les rêves de ce dernier dans la nuit.


End file.
